Warrior Cats Emberstar's Life Book 1
by Mistedshadow
Summary: A ginger she-cat called Emberpaw's journey through her life. The first story is of her apprenticeship. I am no good with summarys but the story is better. Rated T for saftey


**ThunderClan**

Leader: Smokestar - Pale grey tom. Is sometimes vicious but protective of the clan.

Deputy: Foxclaw - Dark ginger tom with bright green eyes.

Med. Cat: Hawkfeather - A young pale brown tabby she - cat.

**Warriors**

Owlheart - A pale ginger tom with largish amber eyes.

Tawnyshadow - A tortoiseshell tom with ice blue eyes.

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Silversky - Silvery she - cat with ice blue eyes.

Apprentice: Crazypaw

Gingerthroat: White tom with small black dashes and a ginger throat.

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Fuzzynose: fuzzy nosed tabby tom with a bad temper.

Apprentice: Fluffypaw

Cloudclaw - magnificent white tom.

Coldstorm - Scarred pale grey tom with sharp teeth.

Thunderstrike - Pure black tom with green eyes.

Croweyes - Black and white tom with dark eyes. Friendly and unusual.

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Tallclaw - A very tall black and white tom.

Morningsky - Brown she - cat with green eyes.

Rubyheart - tortoiseshell she - cat with a reddish tail.

Apprentice: Sapphirepaw

Timideyes - timid ginger she - cat.

Stoneheart - Dark grey tom.

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Scratchclaw - A very annoying dark grey cat with battle scars.

Firesky - Fiery ginger she - cat with green eyes.

Darkfire - Black tom with ginger streaks across his pelt.

Apprentice: Mousepaw

**Apprentices**

Emberpaw - A dark ginger she - cat with green eyes.

Oakpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes and white paws.

Runningpaw - blue - grey tom with white underbelly, legs and paws. Swift.

Crazypaw - A crazy long - haired ginger she - cat.

Fluffypaw - A very fluffy pale grey she - cat.

Sapphirepaw - Silvery she - cat with black stripes and green eyes.

Swiftpaw - Black and white she - cat with blue eyes.

Mousepaw - A small brown tom. Quick and cheerful but sometimes a bit annoying

**Queens**

Meadowheart - Pale ginger she - cat with green eyes and faded stripes. Kits are Nightkit, Moonkit and Stormkit

**Elders**

Amberheart - a pale ginger she - cat with flecks of darker ginger.

Mtythheart - A mysterious blue - grey she - cat.

Tornear - A ragged old tom with a torn ear.

**Chapter 1**

A fiery ginger she- cat padded across the camp clearing, a silvery cat following her. The two had just been apprenticed yet they were not sisters or relatives of any sort. The crowd of cats was parting and the other apprentices were already in their den, chatting. The ginger cat, Emberpaw sat down outside the den and waited for Sapphirepaw, the other cat.

"I wonder how the others will take to us." Emberpaw whispered.

"Well, the only way to find out is by going in. Come on." Sapphirepaw hissed back, padding into the apprentices' den. Emberpaw quickly followed and the apprentices inside fell silent.

Emberpaw looked around. There was a very fluffy she - cat on one side of the den, facing away from the others angrily. But she had turned her head towards the two newcomers. Another fluffy cat was looking at Sapphirepaw and Emberpaw curiously. Beside her was a patched cat. Three other cats were huddled in a group on the far side of the den. They were all toms. One was a blue - grey tom, who looked up sharply, beside him was a brown tabby cat with pure white paws, who followed the other cats gaze. The final cat, a small brown one, looked down at his paws quickly.

The black and white patched she - cat got up and padded over to Emberpaw and Sapphirepaw.

"Hi you two! You're the new apprentices aren't you? I'm Swiftpaw, and over there is one of my good friends, Crazypaw." Swiftpaw flicked her tail towards the fluffy she - cat she had been sitting next to some moments ago.

"Hi guys! I'm guessing we'll all make friends quickly!" Crazypaw mewed excitedly.

Then Swiftpaw looked towards the other fluffy she - cat who was sulking.

"That's Fluffypaw, she's always in a mood for no reason. Also she is a bit sick minded at times."

Emberpaw looked towards Fluffypaw, who narrowed her eyes and looked away.

_Well, no wonder the other apprentices don't like her_. Emberpaw thought. Sapphirepaw looked at Emberpaw and shrugged.

Then, Emberpaw turned her attention back to Swiftpaw, who was looking at the three toms. "Here's Runningpaw and Oakpaw." she introduced them "Sometimes those two are such a laugh. The blue one's Runningpaw and the white pawed tabby is Oakpaw."

Oakpaw looked up and mewed a quick hi. Finally, Swiftpaw turned to the small brown cat. "And that is Mousepaw. He's the smallest of us, but I wouldn't tease him about it, he might look shy but he's a bit mean when he wants to be."

Mousepaw looked up, flicking his tail quickly. "Um…hi." he muttered.

Emberpaw blinked a greeting back and then looked back to Swiftpaw

"Well, then, that's sorted for now. Do you want to come and sit with me and Crazypaw?"

"OK" Sapphirepaw rushed over. Emberpaw followed and sat down beside Swiftpaw.

"So, who's your mentor?" Emberpaw asked Swiftpaw.

"Oh, my mentor is Gingerthroat, he's a warrior with a ginger throat… obviously. You'll probably see him around." Swiftpaw replied.

Crazypaw piped up "My mentor is Silversky! She's quite nice to me!"

Sapphirepaw looked around then spoke up. "My mentor's Rubyheart. I don't know what she's like yet, but she sounds very nice."

"So, who's your mentor then Emberpaw? I was too busy talking when the meeting was on." Crazypaw mewed sheepishly.

"My mentor is Tawnyshadow. I don't know what he's like either, but he sounds OK." Emberpaw told the others.

Mousepaw turned his head as he heard the name. "He's my older brother." He quickly mewed. "And he's really nice. But he's very strong as well. So watch out in battle training."

Emberpaw looked at Mousepaw, surprised. "But he looks nothing like you."

Mousepaw shrugged. "So? Our father was a brown tabby and our mother was a ginger she - cat. Besides, some brothers look a lot different."

Emberpaw nodded then turned back to Swiftpaw and the others. Mousepaw rolled his eyes and turned away. He muttered something under his breath that Emberpaw couldn't hear. Sapphirepaw looked at Emberpaw then continued the talk.

"I wonder what'll happen tomorrow." she mewed.

"Um, you two'll probably get a tour round the territory." Swiftpaw replied quickly.

"When I was first apprenticed, I got a tour. It's actually kind of interesting but after that, it's mostly hunting and fighting training that happens."

Emberpaw purred, she had a feeling she would enjoy being an apprentice. She was already starting to like the sound of the training there was to do, and most of the other apprentices were easy to get along with. The noon was already climbing higher and Crazypaw insisted that they should all get some sleep for training in the morning. Emberpaw settled herself into a nest not too far from Swiftpaw. She quickly got comfortable then slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

.


End file.
